for a thousand more
by Srta Abracadabra
Summary: faria tudo de novo - presente para missguidedLight


_and comfort and warmth can't be found  
i still reach for you  
but i'm lost and crushed and cold and confused  
with no guiding light left inside _

Na primeira vez que você volta, você tem certeza. Você simplesmente sabe que dessa vez vai ser diferente, porque agora você também é mágica e com sua ajuda, Mami e Madoka irão vencer Walpurgisnatch. Então você – ainda tola, com aquelas tranças enormes e os óculos que ficam marcados quando você chora – corre até Madoka e segura as mãos dela, dizendo que dessa vez tudo vai ser diferente.

Mas – como pode? – Madoka grita de dor e a joia dela se quebra e _de novo_.

Na segunda vez, você está decidida a avisar a elas. Tem que explicar a situação e elas vão ter que acreditar. Kyubey é mau. Você avisa, e sua voz treme, e duvidam de você.

Você não as culpa por isso, mas ainda assim, você sabe que tem que se esforçar mais. Aprende como lidar com armas. Tudo isso para ver Madoka bem, até que Sayaka se torna uma bruxa e Mami mata Kyoko (isso não está _certo)_ e Madoka mata Mami para que possa te salvar e são vocês duas contra Walpurgisnatch e

_de novo_

Então ninguém acredita em você e você sabe que tem que fazer algo, porque tudo é sobre Madoka. Você tem que salvar Madoka – não só porque ela te salvou primeiro, entre Guernica e A Noite Estrelada. Porque é _Madoka_ e no momento em que você a viu sorrir pela primeira vez, você soube.

Você treina e grita e melhora e – _de novo_.

Em algum momento, você para de contar. Porque não faz mais sentido se ater a quantidade de vezes que você voltou (a quantidade de vezes que _você a perdeu_), e também porque você esqueceu. Manhã no hospital. Sala de aula. Madoka sorri para você, mas cada vez mais longe. Não há mais abraços dessa vez. Você não se importa, porque seu único interesse é ficar mais forte. Você tem que salvá-la.

_mas – de novo_.

Você repete a si mesma que tem que ser forte e aguentar, porque Madoka faz valer a pena toda essa dor. Chega um momento em você consegue decorá-la. O exato tom dos cabelos, o timbre da voz, as fitas cor-de-rosa. A altura em que ela usa a meia – cada pequeno detalhe de Madoka observado tantas (e tantas e tantas e tantas e tantas) vezes por você que é como se você a tivesse desenhado. Ela sempre é a mesma – sorrisos e lágrimas e o altruísmo desesperador que te fazem lutar por ela. Talvez dessa vez seja diferente, porque você está mais forte, você sente isso.

de  
novo

Existe uma parte de você que quer se desesperar, mas você não pode deixar que essa parte vença. Você viu o que aconteceu a Sayaka (mais vezes do que gostaria de ver); então você coloca na cabeça que seu amor não pode gerar destruição, só esperança. Você ainda usa tranças e não sabe que uma grande dose de esperança gera igual dose de desespero.

Mas está prestes a aprender _(e de novo_).

Você não se importa mais em quantas vezes já passou por aquilo. O mês infinito pesa dentro de você e você se lembra de cada versão da história, de cada forma que cada uma entrou em desespero, de cada jeito que o sorriso de Madoka se transformou em dor, de todos os movimentos de cada batalha, de como ela era sempre um pouco mais próxima a você em cada versão anterior da mesma história. Dói a distância e dói não poder tocá-la e dói ela parecer não confiar mais tanto em você assim e dói ver Kyubey enganando a todas elas e dói de novo e de novo e de novo e de novo e de novo e de novo e de novo

Madoka mente pra você, e você pensa que essa era a chance de ela se salvar – mas ela te salva, e sempre foi sobre isso, certo? Sempre foi sobre abrir mão de você mesma para salvar aquela que era a única que poderia te guiar na escuridão que havia se formado na sua mente. Você sequer se considerava mais um ser humano. Era apenas mais uma garota mágica desesperada para salvá-la, porque ela era toda a sua esperança. E Madoka te olha nos olhos e você nem pensa que essa é a última vez, porque haverá outra chance para vocês. E ela te faz um pedido. E você promete a si mesma que será dessa vez – _tem que ser_ – porque senão a dor será grande demais para qualquer Semente de Rancor absorver.

_e. de. novo. _

Mami morre cedo demais. Kyoko se alia tarde demais. Sayaka está perdida, como sempre, e não há como evitar. Kyoko morre cedo demais. Mas você nem chega a se importar de verdade – seus sentimentos ficaram fechados em algum lugar. Você se livrou dos óculos, porque eles só atrapalhavam quando você ia chorar. E se você não choraria mais, pra que precisaria deles? Você se livrou das tranças, porque te lembravam de quando você ainda sentia algo além da necessidade de (proteger) Madoka. Você tenta matar Kyubey, mas é claro que ela o protegeria, porque ela só quer proteger todo mundo. Mas dessa vez você nota as diferenças – ela nunca esteve tão distante, nem nunca esteve tão forte, nem nunca esteve tão assustada com a possibilidade de ser uma garota mágica. Talvez seja dessa vez. Talvez dessa vez dê certo.

Mas Walpurgisnatch é forte demais e você sente dor demais – não no seu corpo, uma mera casca vazia – mas sua alma dói terrivelmente, porque mais uma vez falhara em salvar a única que sempre importou para você. Pelo menos a impedira do destino cruel de ser uma garota mágica, mas de que adiantava se o mundo inteiro iria perecer? Isso quase soou bom aos seus ouvidos, porque então tudo estaria terminado.

Mas Madoka aparece. De novo. E você está a salvo e você vê aquela que sempre tentou proteger se desculpando e virando o que ela sempre deveria ter sido e sempre seria – não uma garota mágica. Mas a esperança de todos na Terra.

O universo inteiro é reescrito pela única pessoa que você realmente amou – e só você se lembra disso. Mas não dói mais tanto assim, porque Madoka agora não existia e existia em tudo ao mesmo tempo. E você sabia que ela sempre estaria com você, e com o mundo que ela havia se sacrificado para proteger. Ainda que só você soubesse disso.

Mas para você não tinha importância que só você soubesse. Afinal, pelo abraço que ela lhe deu, e as lágrimas que vocês compartilharam, e a esperança que ela representou para você o tempo inteiro – por tudo isso, Homura, você faria tudo de novo.

_you're my guiding light_

* * *

**N/A: **Vamos ignorar o fato de que eu estou chorando um pouquinho (não tanto quanto chorei vendo dos episódios dez ao doze desse anime devastador) para falar sobre a moça Raiza – eu disse que tinha que te dar um presente porque você é simplesmente demais (boa demais e legal demais e gentil demais e linda demais), e aqui está. Não achei nada mais apropriado. Ainda assim, desculpa te dar de presente uma fic de sofrimento? Mas com Madoka não tem como não ser de sofrimento. Enfim, Raiza, tá aqui essa ficzinha pra tentar chegar aos pés do que você merece de verdade de amor nessa vida.

(ah sim, a música que abre e encerra a fic é Guiding Light, do Muse. Usada para mostrar a verdade par luzes extraviadas.)

**(fic para o Desafio dos 465 feito com Lady Murder)**


End file.
